


Puella Magi Type Magica

by MiniNephthys



Category: Angel Notes - Kinoko Nasu, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical girl who would not give into despair, who caused more destruction than anyone else.  A war is put on hold for the sake of defeating witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Type Magica

There are witches, and then there are witches.

Witches and shamans have a strong presence within Japan's supernatural realm, although they aren't as significant in places like Europe. They're not very different from magi, conceptually. They have different focuses, but what it comes down to is a human being influencing the world around them through magical means.

These witches are not like that.

Rin finds Shinji and Sakura outside in the middle of the night. This is not so surprising, since it's the Holy Grail War and the Matous are bound to have an entrant. The surprising part is that she finds them both out together without Shinji threatening his sister.

"Tohsaka," Shinji greets her. There are jitters in his smile. "What a nice surprise. I was just thinking that I'd take a walk in the cool night air and-"

"What actually happened to you two?" Rin asks Sakura, who is giving him the mildest of Looks.

"There's a witch's barrier in our house," Sakura explains, ignoring Shinji's more annoyed expression. "Rider can't handle something like that alone."

"Don't just tell her what my Servant's class is-"

Witches' barriers are dangerous. Normal people who walk into one invariably never return. A strong magus with backup can deal with a regular witch... some of the time. More often than not they are never heard from again. Sending one Servant against a completely unknown witch would be a fast way to lose a Servant.

Rin has never personally dealt with a witch. She knows, however, that as a supervisor the Tohsakas must clean out all supernatural forces that pose a threat to Fuyuki's safety. It's the same as with Caster, who targets the ordinary people in Fuyuki to supply her energy; a witch that spreads despair cannot be allowed to go unchecked for long.

Did one have to move in right now? There was a war on.

"Archer and I will help you get rid of it," she says, with a sigh. "But we'll need Rider's cooperation for it."

_"Rin,"_ a voice in the back of her mind warns. _"This is suicidal."_

Sakura nods. "I'll make sure she's ready when you are. Thank you, Tohsaka-senpai."

"It's not a problem." Rin answers. _"Oh, you be quiet, this is my duty as a Tohsaka. Besides, that witch will inevitably kill Sakura if it stays in her home for very long: Rider won't risk that by betraying us. Oh, and we'll need Shirou and Saber's help too if we want to stand a chance of surviving the war after we're done with the witch."_

A mental sigh. _"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."_

_"You know who else is tasked with fighting witches? The Holy Church. I'm sure Kotomine would be happy to cooperate with us under the circumstances..."_

"Does anybody even remember that I'm here and that it's my house we're talking about?!"

"Frankly, Matou-kun," Rin answered with a small smile, "if it didn't make the witch I'd inevitably have to defeat stronger, I'd let her eat you first."

* * *

_"Contract with me, and I'll give you a wish."_

_She thinks about it for a moment. "Any wish?" she asks. "I have pretty big wishes."_

_"Any wish," the - she doesn't know how to place the animal's species, it certainly doesn't look like any A-Ray she's seen - answers. "You have immense power. There is nothing you could wish for that making you a magical girl could not grant."_

_That's all it takes. "I wish that the Aristoteles would leave humanity alone," she says, with a firm conviction. "Please make your contract, Kyuubey."_

_It occurs to her only much later, long after the sparkles and special transformations are done, that she is an Aristoteles._

_It occurs to her only much later, after people begin to die, that the Liners and A-Rays had been at war before the arrival of the Aristoteles, and had only put aside their fighting for that._

_But it's too late now._


End file.
